wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player }} Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins is a platforming game released for the Game Boy in 1992 and later for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. It is the sequel to Super Mario Land, a 1989 Game Boy launch title. Like its predecessor, it received a Player's Choice revision and was produced by the late Gunpei Yokoi rather than the Mario series creator Shigeru Miyamoto, who wasn't involved in the development of this game. It marks the first appearance of Wario, where he served as the villain. Plot After rescuing Princess Daisy from Tatanga in the previous title, Mario returns to Mario Land to find that the residents are under hypnosis and his castle was taken over by Wario. To free the people of his land, Mario access his castle via the scattered six Golden Coins and confront Wario. Gameplay The gameplay is akin to a downsized version of Super Mario World, with somewhat of an integrated overworld map (complete with occasional branching paths) and the ability to use the Spin Jump to knock certain blocks beneath Mario. In addition to the returning Super Mushroom and Fire Flower, Mario can grab a Carrot to gain bunny ears and glide. The goal of the game is to reach the boss of each of the six zones (including Tatanga), and win a Golden Coin used to open the entrance to the castle - a large level with Wario at the end in Super, Rabbit and Fire phases. While there is a save feature, the player must be careful not to get a game over at any point, as doing so will remove all Golden Coins from the collection and they will have to be won again. Trivia *In the game's animated North American commercial, Wario is called "the wicked imposter" and his spell is the chant "Obey Wario, Destroy Mario!" It is unknown if this was an advertising liberty or if Wario's original backstory was that of an unknown person attempting to claim Mario's identity, but the manual and certain early sources suggest that Wario was at least jealous of Mario's fame for some time. *The game has more notable Japanese mythology influences than usual for a Mario platformer, such as certain enemies and situations in the Pumpkin Zone. *The Mario Zone has two major references - Nintendo's early N&B block toys as part of the level design and the tale of the three little pigs represented by the boss. *Mario Land and Mario's castle were places that were never brought up in the series before and have rarely appeared or mentioned since. However, a possible origin is presented in Mario Party 2, which goes over the creation of Mario Land in the form of a stage play. *In this game, Wario has a big form that is presumably the work of a Super Mushroom; in the sequel, Wario's larger forms coming from Garlic and other power-ups are still smaller than his first appearance as the final boss. Category:Games Category:Game Boy games